


A Subterranean Life

by PrehistoricCat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Backstory, Community: primeval100, Drabble Collection, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrehistoricCat/pseuds/PrehistoricCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles depicting scenes from Matt's life before he became leader of the ARC, not necessarily in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Subterranean Life

"Did you hear that?" Gideon asked his comrade. In the eerie silence, somewhere down below, the distressed cry of a baby echoed clearly.

They located the concealed entrance to the underground bunker and climbed down. The generator had given up hours ago and the stench of death hung in the air.

"Over there," Samuel nodded.

She was no more than a child herself, close to death and clinging onto the screaming baby. When she saw the two soldiers, she looked up.

"His name's Matthew, please look after him!" she pleaded as her last breath left her lips.


End file.
